Sono Shitsuji, Nozomi to Keiyaku
by yondie93
Summary: Sang Iblis akan memenuhi permintaan Sang Tuan, walaupun kontrak telah berakhir. Memori itu pun kembali berputar, membawa Sang Iblis ke tempat Sang Tuan yang berhasil menghancurkan hatinya. SebasCiel, a very early valentine fic. RnR?


**Weeeee, akhirnya saya nulis lagi! Walaupun lagi webe geje, tapi gara-gara lagunya Deluhi saya jadi semangat lagi XDXD ALL HAIL DELUHI!!**

**Lagu yang saya pakai di fanfic ini (yang di tengah, dicetak miring, dan tebal) adalah translate-nya Hoshi no Nai Yoru ni (The Starless Night) dari Deluhi. Lagunya manis banget. Sumpah. Coba deh baca ini fanfic sambil dengerin ntu lagu.**

**Saya tau kalo valentine masih agak lama, tapi saya sengaja nulis sekarang—soalnya saya sibuk sama sekolah, belom lagi ada cosplay pas valentine, saya juga mau siap-siap kostum. **

**Oh, Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana. Saya cuma main-main sama karakter buatannya. Tapi plot fanfic ini punya saya, terinspirasi dari salah satu fanficnya Moon Maiden *dihajar rame-rame***

**P. S. SAYA NGGAK SENGAJA NGEBUAT INI JADI CANON SAMA SPOILER KUROSHITSUJI SEASON 2 DI VALENTINE SEIYUU EVENT! SUMPAH!! SAYA BUAT INI SEBELUM SAYA BACA SPOILERNYA!!! *nangis kejer***

**P. P. S. Sono Shitsuji, Nozomi to Keiyaku – That Butler, Wish and Promise**

**

* * *

  
**

Tanggal 14 Februari.

Di malam menjelang musim semi ini, entah kenapa butiran putih itu masih saja turun—Salju. Butler bertailcoat hitam itu memandang ke luar jendela kereta kuda—memandang butiran salju yang terlihat lembut dan ringan bagaikan kapas. Butiran es kecil yang indah itu mengingatkannya padanya.

Ya, orang itu... Saat itu juga turun salju, saat di mana dia meninggalkan orang itu…

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian menoleh ke arah manusia yang memanggilnya. Di hadapannya di dalam kereta kuda ini duduklah seorang pemuda—lebih tepatnya, seorang bangsawan muda berambut hijau kelabu pendek dan bermata biru, menatapnya dengan heran. Sebastian tersenyum kecil, "Ya, Young Master?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya bangsawan muda itu dengan heran. Butlernya itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, Young Master," jawab Sebastian sambil tetap tersenyum lembut ke arah majikannya. "Saya hanya teringat akan sesuatu."

_**-----**_

**_The two of us from that time are dead, no matter how much we think back_**

**_We can no longer return, though it's something that can't be changed,_**

**_So many times..._**

**_-----  
_**

"Sesuatu?" Pemuda bangsawan itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ya," ujar Sebastian. "Sesuatu... Yang tidak mungkin saya lupakan."

"Kau itu iblis, Sebastian. Mana mungkin kau melupakan sesuatu." komentar masternya dengan yakin. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali, Young Master."

Majikannya pun diam, begitu juga dengan Sebastian. Iblis itu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Mata merahnya mengikuti alur turunnya butiran putih dari langit yang hitam. Bahkan bintang pun tidak terlihat menyinari dan menghiasi malam putih ini, begitu juga dengan bulan.

Bulan—Ya, Sebastian telah bersumpah pada bulan untuk memenuhi kontrak antara dia dengan majikannya itu. Itulah estetika seorang iblis, tidak akan berbohong dan juga akan selalu menuruti perintah majikan—

—Walaupun perintah majikannya akan menyakiti dirinya, bahkan jiwanya.

"Sebastian," suara bangsawan muda yang memanggilnya membuat Sebastian tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah tuannya itu. "...Memangnya apa yang kau ingat?"

Sebastian mengangkat alisnya. Rupanya tuannya ini penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Iblis itu tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, "Hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda, Young Master. Jadi--"

"Jawab pertanyanku, Sebastian," potong bangsawan bermata biru itu. "Ini perintah."

"...Baik."

**__****_-----_**

**_The warbling wind, the fragrant sunshine streaming through the trees_**

**_Since that day they've all changed colors_**

**_I've been able to feel the seasons so many times,_**

**_But you're never not by my side_**

**_-----  
_**

Kenapa harus sungai Thames—itulah yang dipikirkan bangsawan muda saat ini. Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya saat butlernya itu bilang mereka harus ke sungai Thames untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Dan itu menyebabkan mereka harus menyusuri jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan rumah. Oh, betapa inginnya bangsawan muda tersebut cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan menikmati suguhan teh hangat dari Sebastian. Pasti rasanya akan nikmat, apalagi di saat dingin seperti ini.

Tapi mungkin keputusannya ini tidak terlalu buruk. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk pulang walaupun salju terlihat turun makin lebat dan udara semakin dingin.

Kenapa Sebastian terlihat lebih... Manusia?

_**-----**_

**_And once again I walk_**

**_That's right, because with your end in the background_**

**_I'll always remember that small wish,_**

**_I'll have a smile on my face_**

**_So please reach on this starless night that connects the two of us!_**

**_-----  
_**

"Kita berhenti di sini saja, Young Master," ujar Sebastian sambil memakaikan mantel pada tuannya dan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia membukakan pintu kereta untuk tuannya. Udara malam dan bersalju yang dingin langsung menerpa master dan butler itu, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang peduli.

"Kita mau ke mana, Sebastian?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan tuannya, "Mari ikut saya. Oh, dan tolong hati-hati dalam melangkah, Young Master."

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Cih, aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Sebastian. Aku bisa memperhatikan jalanku sendiri." Walaupun berkata begitu, pemuda itu tidak melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang menggenggam tangannya. Butler itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tuannya itu. Dia pun menuntun tuannya, berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai Thames di bawah langit yang menghamburkan butiran putih ke bumi.

_**-----**_

**_The familiar happiness of those ordinary days seems to shine_**

**_But we can no longer go back_**

**_Though it's something that can be undone, so many times..._**

**_-----  
_**

Sebastian sendiri tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya dia akan kemari—walaupun hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan masternya itu. Sebenarnya Sebastian bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan bangsawan muda itu langsung, tapi entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus membawa masternya ke tempat ini untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Perasaan rindu …?

Sebastian tahu—Walaupun dia adalah iblis, dia tidak akan bisa memutar waktu kembali ke saat itu. Saat di mana dia bersamanya, saat dia melayani masternya, saat di mana dia merasa menjadi manusia, saat di mana dia—

Ah, tidak diragukan lagi. Sebastian benar-benar merindukannya.

Sebastian menuntun tuannya berjalan menyusuri sungai Thames—ke tempat orang itu, orang yang diingat Sebastian. Dia berjalan seolah baru kemarin dia melewati tempat ini, padahal sudah sekitar tiga tahun sejak dia membuat kontrak dengan majikannya, Sebastian tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung ke tempat orang itu.

Namun dia adalah iblis. Iblis memiliki ingatan yang lebih kuat dari manusia. Apalagi orang yang diingatnya itu telah menyakiti hatinya—hati manusianya dan hati iblisnya.

Iblis seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan bodoh seperti manusia. Namun Sebastian melanggar aturan itu, dan dia tidak peduli. Walaupun harus sendiri tanpa ada orang itu di sampingnya, berdiri di sebelahnya, dan dia tidak bisa lagi mengusap pipi, rambut, dan bibirnya dengan lembut—penuh kasih sayang, bukan nafsu.

Kasih sayang—itu bukanlah sifat seorang iblis.

"Di sini, Young Master."

"Di sini?"

Pemuda bangsawan itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang istimewa—dia hanya di pinggir sungai Thames, dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang menghiasi tepi sungai, serta jalan dan pemukiman penduduk yang terlihat sunyi.

Kecuali satu hal yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"—Makam?"

_**-----**_

**_Now I want to touch you, I want to touch you one more time_**

**_'Cause your cold cheeks, your slim body,_**

**_I see with my eyes closed quietly, it's so beautiful_**

**_It just breaks my heart_**

**_-----  
_**

"Ya, Young Master. Ini makam," ujar Sebastian. Dia pun melepaskan genggamannya dan melangkah mendekati gundukan tanah bernisan tanpa nama itu. "Dia yang terkubur di dalam tanah ini—Salju mengingatkan saya padanya."

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi. Dia mendekati makam yang dimaksud Sebastian. Gundukan tanah itu memang tidak terlihat karena tumbuhan liar yang menutupinya, namun bisa terlihat karena batu nisan tanpa nama menjulang dengan kokoh di atasnya. "Siapa yang dikubur di dalam situ, Sebastian?" tanyanya penasaran.

Siapa—Tuannya bertanya _siapa_ yang berada di dalam makam itu. Sebastian diam sebentar, menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Sesaat memorinya berputar, memperlihatkan sosok manusia yang terkubur di dalam sana. Wajahnya, perkataannya, tingkah lakunya, pemberiannya, perintahnya, namanya—

"…Ciel Phantomhive, majikan saya sebelum anda."

—yang sudah tidak bisa lagi disentuh, didengar, dirasakan, _dicintai._

_**-----**  
_

**_And once again I walk_**

**_That's right, because with your end in the background_**

**_I'll place a few of my memories with you here_**

**_So I won't forget--_**

**_-----  
_**

"Ciel… Phantomhive?"

Entah kenapa bangsawan muda itu merasa familiar dengan nama itu. Sayang, dia tidak ingat dia pernah dengar di mana. Orang tuanya? Dari bangsawan lain? Atau mungkin buku pelajaran sejarah?

"Dia—Ciel, adalah manusia pertama yang membuat saya merasakan perasaan yang harusnya tidak dirasakan seorang iblis," kata Sebastian, tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada batu nisan di hadapannya.

Pemuda bangsawan itu memandang butlernya dengan heran, "Perasaan manusia?"

Butler itu mengangguk dan menatap mata biru tuannya lekat-lekat, "Ya, Young Master. Berkatnya, saya bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan seorang yang sedang dilanda asmara."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi butlernya ini jatuh cinta pada masternya sebelum dia. Hal itu memang sedikit aneh di telinganya, mengingat Sebastian adalah iblis yang seharusnya hanya melakukan apa yang dianggap sebagai dosa oleh manusia.

…Tunggu dulu.

"Sebastian, kau bilang dia adalah majikanmu sebelumku kan?" Pemuda bangsawan itu mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari sesuatu yang salah sudah terjadi pada butlernya itu. "Kalau begitu kau—"

Sebastian cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tuannya, "Shh, Young Master. Anda tidak perlu berasumsi. Memang benar, saya membunuhnya… Dan mengambil jiwanya."

**_-----_**

**_--I'll always love you._**

_**-----**_

Sakit.

Sakit rasanya saat Sebastian mengucapkan kalimat pengakuannya itu. Dia membunuh Ciel—manusia yang membuatnya hatinya menjadi seperti manusia, merasakan suatu perasaan bernama cinta dan kasih sayang—yang seharusnya tidak boleh dirasakan oleh iblis.

"Kontrak kami sudah mencapai akhir, dan itu artinya waktu saya untuk mengambil jiwanya telah tiba," ucap Sebastian lirih. "…Walaupun saya lah yang akhirnya harus menanggung akibatnya."

Bangsawan muda itu menggeleng kuat, "Tapi kau mencintainya, kan, Sebastian?" ujarnya memastikan sambil menatap butlernya yang satu kepala lebih tinggi darinya. "Lalu kenapa? Kau kan bisa menunda untuk mengambil jiwa—"

"Itulah kenapa saya merasa sakit, Young Master." potong Sebastian cepat. "Saya sadar kalau saya adalah iblis, bukan manusia. Ciel Phantomhive tak lebih dari makan malam idaman para iblis seperti saya. Dan lagi…"

Sebastian menutup mata perlahan. Memori di saat-saat terakhir dia bersama dengan Ciel kembali berputar, mengingatkan akan kenangan pahit yang membuatnya sakit.

"…Ciel memerintahkan saya untuk mengambil jiwanya dengan cara yang paling sakit."

**_-----_**

**_I'll always love you._**

**_-----  
_**

Bangsawan muda itu terdiam. Dia tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut—misalnya, seperti apakah cara mengambil jiwa yang paling sakit itu. Dia bisa melihatnya. Iris mata Sebastian yang sewarna darah itu terlihat kelam—sedih, sakit. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya kalau ternyata iblis di hadapannya ini ternyata memiliki hati seperti manusia yang bisa mencintai yang lain.

"Tanpanya… Saya merasa kosong."

Ucapan itu keluar dengan lirih dari mulut Sebastian, diikuti dengan senyuman pahit yang melengkung di bibirnya. Kalau saja bangsawan muda itu tidak awas, mungkin dia tidak akan mendengar perkataan butlernya itu barusan.

Sebastian benar-benar mencintai Ciel—meskipun dia harus rela merendahkan dirinya, dari iblis yang hanya memiliki nafsu menjadi lebih berperasaan, seperti manusia.

Pemuda itu tidak yakin apakah dia mengerti perasaan Sebastian atau tidak. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang dicintai, namun pemuda itu berbeda. Orang tua—keluarganya dihabisi di depan matanya oleh pembunuh bayaran yang entah dibayar oleh siapa. Situasinya berbeda dengan Sebastian—Seorang iblis yang membunuh manusia yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bangsawan muda itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

**_-----_**

**_To live is to lose, both of you and me_**

**_To live is to lose, so in the end I want to tell you…_**

**_-----  
_**

"Kau mencintainya, Sebastian," bisik pemuda itu.

"Ya, Young Master. Sangat mencintainya," balas iblis itu.

Bangsawan muda itu mundur selangkah dan memandang ke sekelilingnya—gestur yang membuat Sebastian heran. Bangsawan muda itu berjalan di sekitar tempat itu, terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Young Master?"

Panggilan butlernya tidak dihiraukannya. Kalau memang Sebastian masih mencintai majikannya terdahulu, kenapa dia _hanya_ berdiri di situ saja?

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya—bunga. Segera saja dia bersimpuh di atas tumbuhan pinggir sungai Thames yang ditutupi salju yang turun dari langit dan memetik beberapa bunga. Dirasa cukup, dia pun mengikat bunga-bunga itu menjadi satu rangkaian. Pemuda itu pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sebastian, meraih tangannya dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga liar yang dipetiknya barusan ke tangan butler itu. Sebastian yang merasa heran langsung membuka mulut, "Young master, apa yang anda—"

"Sekarang 14 Februari, Sebastian—mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau ini adalah hal yang lucu, tapi…" Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. "…Aku pikir tak ada salahnya kalau kau memberikan ini ke atas makamnya, sama seperti apa yang kulakukan pada makam orang tuaku siang tadi. Valentine adalah hari yang spesial dimana orang-orang saling mengespresikan rasa sayang terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Kurasa iblis juga berhak merayakannya, tidak hanya manusia."

Iblis itu terdiam mendengar perkataan majikannya, bingung mau berkata apa. "Young Master—"

"Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu, Sebastian. Dia rela untuk memberikan jiwanya padamu. Dia juga tahu kalau kau adalah iblis yang lapar akan jiwa manusia yang berkualitas. Dia tidak ingin kau kelaparan dan menjadi iblis rendahan yang memakan sembarang jiwa manusia. Dia juga membuatmu menepati janji—sesuai dengan estetika iblis—untuk mengambil jiwanya saat kontrak berakhir. Dia memikirkanmu, Sebastian. Aku yakin."

Sebastian terbelalak. Dia tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Ciel _memikirkan _iblis rendah seperti dirinya? Memang sedikit mustahil, tapi…

"…Terima kasih, Young Master. Anda baik sekali."

…Tidak ada salahnya kalau dia meyakini apa yang dikatakan majikannya saat ini.

Sebastian memperhatikan bunga yang diberikan bangsawan muda itu. Bunga liar yang tidak terlalu indah memang, namun kelopaknya berwarna biru—warna yang sangat cocok dengan Ciel. Memori kembali berputar, saat sebastian memakaikan bunga yang sudah dibentuk cincin ke jari Ciel, saat dia ingin tetap menjadi butler yang sempurna bagi Ciel sampai akhir, saat terakhir dia merasa bahagia bisa mendampingi seorang manusia bernama Ciel Phantomhive…

**_-----_**

**…_I'm happy I was able to live alongside of you amidst certain proof_**

**_That voice and gentle smile and calling out to each other_**

**_Even though we can't do that anymore_**

**_-----  
_**

Bangsawan muda itu memperhatikan butlernya yang berlutut untuk meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas makam tanpa nama itu. Sungguh di luar dugaan kalau iblis di hadapannya ini sangatlah loyal—bahkan terhadap manusia yang membuatnya menjadi iblis rendah di mata para iblis lainnya. Dia bisa melihat jari-jari Sebastian menyusuri batu nisan yang kokoh itu, seolah benar-benar membelai kasihnya dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sebastian pun membuka mulut, "…Jadi, Young Master," Sebastian berdiri, menyeka celana dan mantelnya yang sedikit kotor karena salju. "Apa anda sudah puas dengan jawaban saya mengenai pertanyaan anda?"

Bangsawan muda itu mengangguk, "Ya, Sebastian. Aku sudah puas."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut dan mendekati tuannya, menyeka salju tipis yang menempel di mantel pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu mari kita pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut, salju juga turun semakin lebat. Saya takut anda bisa sakit karena udara dingin. Nanti saya buatkan susu hangat dengan madu untuk anda sebelum anda tidur."

Pemuda itu hanya menurut, membiarkan Sebastian meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya kembali ke kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Sebastian?"

"Ya, Young Master?"

"Jika sudah sampai di rumah, maukah kau bercerita lebih banyak… Tentang Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Jika itu keinginan anda, Young Master."

Satu lagi memori yang berputar. Di saat seperti tadi—jika bangsawan muda yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive—Sebastian pasti akan membungkuk hormat padanya, melantukan sebuah frase bermelodi khas miliknya. Dia juga teringat akan permintaan terakhir dari Ciel sesaat sebelum ciuman terakhir—ciuman iblis, ciuman kematian—yang sukses membuat hatinya hancur dan ingin merengkuh erat tubuh mungil manusia yang menjadi makan malamnya.

Lebih tepat lagi, cintanya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Sebastian. Jangan pernah lupakan aku."_

_Yes, My Lord… Selamat tinggal. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan anda. Saya akan terus mencintai anda… Saya tidak akan pernah melanggar estetika iblis._

_**-----**  
_

**_And once again I walk_**

**_That's right, because with your end in the background_**

**_I'll always remember that small wish,_**

**_I'll have a smile on my face_**

**_So please reach on this starless night that connects the two of us!_**

**_-----_**

**END****_  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

**To—tolong, seseorang—HENTIKAN SAYA SUPAYA GA BANJIR AIR MATA!! *nulis sendiri, nangis sendiri. Saya memang aneh ==;***

**Mind to review?**


End file.
